Spooky!
This Song is from October 2012-2015 (This song is Originally from Bubble Guppies) Characters Team Umizoomi: Milli, Geo, Bot, Little Ghost, Black Cat Bubble Guppies: Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper, Bubble Puppy Dora the Explorer: Dora Go Diego Go: Diego Paw Patrol: Marshall, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma. Peter Rabbit: Peter, Benjamin Backyardgians: Austin, Uniqua, Tyrone Wonder Pets: Tuck, Ming-Ming Yo Gabba Gabba: Toodee Olivia: Olivia Dora and Friends: Dora Wallykazam: Wally, Norville, Orge, Bobgoblin Lyrics 2012 and 2013 Molly: Things that go bump, In the middle of the night. Bot: Witches, and Bats And things that take flight. Tuck and Ming Ming: *screams* Milli: Vampires, Gobins, Strange, and Bizarre. Molly: Let's all go where the weird things are! Cause it's Spooky! Gil and Goby: Please don't leave me alo-o-ne! Bubble Puppy: Arf Arf! Team Umizoomi and Little Ghost: Spooky yeah! Molly: Chill to the bo-o-one! Molly and Milli: Spooky! Deema: Got a tingle down my spine! Molly: Just hold my hand! Molly and Dora: And we'll be fine! Uniqua: It's spooky in here! Tyrone: It certainly is! Molly: Things you can't see, Lurk in the gloom. Milli: Mummies wake up, And come out of their tombs. Dora: Werewolves growl, Howl and bark! Diego: So grab a flashlight, Let's run around in the dark! Deema: Cause it's spooky! Molly: Please don't leave me al-o-ne! Diego: Spooky yeah! Molly: Chill to the bo-o-one! Spooky! Geo: Got a tingle down my spine! Molly: Just hold my hand, And we'll be fine! Mr. Grouper: Spooky! 2014 and 2015 Molly: Things that go bump, In the middle of the night. Bot: Witches, and Bats, And things that take flight! Tuck and Ming Ming: *screams* Milli: Vampires, Goblins, Strange, and Bizarre. Molly: Let's all go where the weird things are! Cause it's Spooky! Gil and Goby: Please don't leave me al-o-ne! Bubble Puppy: Arf Arf! Team Umizoomi and Little Ghost: Spooky yeah! Molly: Chill to the bo-o-one! Molly and Milli: Spooky! Deema: Got a tingle down my spine! Molly: Just hold my hand! Molly and Dora: And we'll be fine! Uniqua: It's spooky in here! Tyrone: It certainly is! Molly: Things you can't see, Lurk in the gloom. Milli: Mummies wake up, And come out of their tombs. Dora: Werewolves growls, Howl and bark! Wally: So grab a flashlight, Let's run around in the dark! Deema: Cause it's Spooky! Molly: Please don't leave me al-o-ne! Bobgoblin: Spooky yeah! Molly: Chill to the bo-o-one! Spooky! Geo: Got a tingle down my spine! Molly: Just hold my hand, And we'll be fine! Mr. Grouper: Spooky!Category:Nick Jr. Songs Category:Songs Category:Shorts Category:Nick Jr. Shorts Category:Holidays Category:Special Songs Category:Minor Songs Category:Nick Jr. Category:Town Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Songs sang by Mythical Creatures Category:Magical Places Category:Objects Category:Promos Category:Promotional Songs Category:Team Umizoomi Promos Category:Birds Category:Sauropsida Category:Math Songs Category:Songs with Reprises Category:Songs with Dialogue Category:Singing Characters Category:Character Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:World Songs Category:Themes Category:Theme songs Category:Games Category:Sports Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:News Category:Seasons Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Miscellaneous Category:Watercooler Category:Episodes Category:Animals Category:Holiday Songs Category:Preschool Category:Kindergarten Category:Vocal Songs Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Tritagonists Category:Mammals Category:Zoo Animals Category:Wild Animals Category:Baby Animals Category:Farm Animals Category:Umi City Category:Umi city zoo Category:Pets Category:Episodes that pets appear Category:Sport episode Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Robots Category:Online Games Category:Animal House Category:Nature Areas Category:Kids Category:Children